Deihu class
fighters |}} The Deihu-class was a type of Romulan Republic command battlecruiser warbird in Romulan Republican Force service in the early 25th century. The Deihu-class was one of three RRF command battlecruisers and had a counterpart in the Klingon Defense Force and Federation Starfleet, respectively. All of the command battlecruisers were tier 6 starships and required a commanding officer ranked vice admiral or higher. ( ) Specifications The Deihu class was designed by RRF based on specification shared by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in 2410 and launched in the same year from the New Romulus Shipyards. The development project was a cooperative effort between the Alpha Quadrant Alliance members, which saw the production of a total of nine ship classes, three per member state. One class of each faction was geared towards engineering, tactical and science. The Deihu-class command battlecruiser was geared towards science, which was reflected in its bridge officer stations allocation. The Deihu-class command cruiser was a tier 6 starship type and required a commanding officer ranked vice admiral or higher. The ship's crew complement topped at 1.500. The ship had four aft and fore weapon slots each. Standard equipment included plasma arrays and plasma torpedo launchers but the ship was also able to mount dual cannons. During combat, the command battlecruiser would launch four fighters from its single hangar bay. In addition, standard equipment of the Deihu-class warbird included the tachyon pulse platform, a mobile weapons platform. Bridge The bridge was staffed by one commanding officer, one commander specializing in engineering and command division; one lieutenant commander science officer, one combined command/tactical officer (lieutenant), one engineering lieutenant and one lieutenant of any department. Technologies A new technology introduced with the command battlecruisers were inspiration abilities. During combat, the Deihu-class warbird could inspire nearby allies with several abilities: turn the tide, against all odds, and battle preparation. Other enhancements of the class included absorptive and enhanced plating, enhanced weapon banks, armored hull and improved brace for impact. The command battlecruiser was equipped with a two-geared cruiser communications array, allowing for shield frequency modulation and the ability to attract fire. Tier 6 Command Ships - Romulan ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Deihu-class command warbird allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 1-5 and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Known vessels * (prototype) Appendices Background "Deihu" is a Romulan word referring to members of the Romulan Senate, usually translated as "senator" in Federation Standard. It more accurately translates as "elder". ( |The Romulan Way}}) Connections References External links * Tier 6 Command Ships - Romulan at the official Perfect World Entertainment website * category:starship classes category:romulan starship classes category:romulan Republic starship classes category:cruiser classes category:battlecruiser classes category:command battlecruiser classes category:warbird classes